Sharing Pudding
by Exotos135
Summary: The only thing sweeter than a pudding, is the beginning of a relationship.


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Gravity Falls Park)<strong>

Pacifica Northwest, the richest girl in all of Gravity Falls, was sitting on a bench and looking at the beautiful sight of the sun setting down while eating vanilla pudding in a cup, using a spoon as she did. Being almost literally the only person in the entire park, it gave an eerie and abandoned atmosphere that the girl, for some reason, didn't seem to mind.

In that moment, a familiar face went walking towards the girl, though it was not someone she was happy to see nor was she someone the familiar face would be happy to see either. This someone is Dipper Pines, with one of his arms on his pocket while the other arm is holding a cup filled with strawberry pudding, with a spoon stuck in it.

Dipper walked to the girl, who tried her best to ignore him, and he tried to act nice despite his hatred for the girl.

"Can I sit here?" asked Dipper, looking away.

Pacifica stayed silent for a minute, taking another bite out of her pudding before speaking. "If you want." answered Pacifica without bothering to turn to the boy.

Dipper sat down and looked at the sight of the sun going down, the duo not looking at each other as they eat their pudding. A lot of time passed that consisted of nothing but silence and the sounds of the duo eating their puddings. Pacifica stopped and turned to Dipper, who continued to eat his food unaware that he's being...well, being watched by Pacifica.

Pacifica grabbed some of her pudding with her spoon and then showed it to Dipper, getting his attention. "Want some?" asks Pacifica, blushing in embarrassment.

Dipper also blushed, though his blush faded more quickly than Pacifica's and he soon ate the pudding on the spoon, letting out a pleased "Hmmm!" as Pacifica blushed even harder, quickly looking away so the boy wouldn't see her.

The boy soon returns the favor by doing to same, but since Pacifica doesn't want to look at him he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at the spoon, giving her a smile of mixed anger and hospitality. Willingly, Pacifica ate the pudding on the spoon, and let out a moan of pleasure, exchanging surprise looks with Dipper before the two looked away, blushing like mad.

Once they calmed down, they decided to do this repeatedly while watching the sunset, with not much changing during the time they exchange pudding...until, when Dipper is about to eat more pudding, instead missed and instead accidentally stole a kiss from Pacifica, the two looking equally shocked before they immediately separated.

A long silence passed, and Pacifica gave Dipper a disturbed look, causing the boy to look around for an excuse to leave. He soon finds on when he noticed his watch, which read the time at 6:18 pm. "Well, I gotta get going. I promised Mabel I would be back at the shack by 6:30 pm and if I don't leave now, I'll be late." said Dipper, grabbing his pudding before getting off the bench.

Pacifica watched the boy start to leave, and she narrowed her look and groaned in response. "Dipper?" she asked in a shy/angry mixed tone.

Caught off-guard by both the question and the tone, Dipper stopped on his track and turned to the girl, walking to her as he spoke. "Yes, Pacifica?"

Pacifica got off the bench and looked at the boy with a cold glare, only to change it to a pleased smile shortly afterwards. "It was nice seeing the sunset with you." the girl took out her wallet, and she grabbed 20 dollars, handing them to Dipper as she continued speaking. "Take this. Buy yourself or your sister something nice, but don't throw it away."

Dipper looked at the dollar in confusion, and was promptly kissed by Pacifica, who hugged him so he wouldn't get away. The two separated, and Pacifica giggled before saying "Now we're even.", the girl walking back home as Dipper processed just what had happened.

Before walking to the exit, Pacifica turned to Dipper and gave him a wink, the boy smiling as the girl continued to walk away. Dipper saved the dollars on his pocket and then walked to the other exit back to the shack.

Pacifica's vanilla pudding was left behind at the bench, and a familiar face came out of the bushes and walked up to it. The lights nearby revealed the face of the figure was none other than Mabel Pines, Dipper's slightly older sister.

The chocolate haired girl grabbed the pudding, took some of it with the spoon and then ate it, finding an extremely familiar flavor in it in the process. "Dipper's taste!" stated Mabel in shock.

**The End**


End file.
